Slap Squad I-VII + Slap Squad X Rap Lyrics
Slap Squad by DanZmeN My god, I'm feelin crazy Blunt to the dome now I'm super hazy Slap squad, no joker baby I'm the batman here with the potion baby No limits, jump in it, nod ya head or go slow with it Move ya feet, don't lose the beat, them knees weak we just go with it Groove on the beat like I always do And if you rocked with this, then we'll roll with you Turn it up, ya straight vibin Cheesed up but still grindin Been away for a minute but I'm back to fuckin get it, resurrection of a god damn smasha No games, no gimmicks, just bars and shit coming straight from the local bastard Girl Scout in my grinder, Bombay in my cup Drop this bass bomb like Taliban, the whole dance floor got fucked Fitted pulled low with the black vans on HUF shirt green like the puff I'm on This shit go hard so the pit be strong Rage or die, what the fuck y'all want Can't stop, we won't stop Put it to ya chest like a buckshot Take a look at my eyes they bloodshot Like KDot said, "bitch fuck thots" Get Stupid, now lose control Break ya neck motha fucka, that's the goal Heart and soul til ya body can't go Give it all ya got, slap squad let's go Fitted pulled low with the black vans on HUF shirt green like the puff I'm on This sh*t go hard so the pit be strong Slap Squad out mothaf**ka Slap Squad II by DanZmeN They can't grasp the talent, the energy Cause they're whack, they get gasp in a flash immediately See, me. I will last forever, they'll be last forever Yeah they wrap like folding sweaters Your boy not playing I'm planning on staying ranked MVP player you playing without a chance (Pato Pooh is from the) (Tensta) If you wanna bring it home to the blue line Then you know that it's either or We got the projects on out shoulders Like we carrying hood like the shaft on the wheels of a car Get it... 163 I'm a representer On my 26th and I'm only getting better While you were joking round like you was Heath Ledger I was in the cut under my umbrella I made it poor that's a double meaning you listenin' Meaning my songs and pockets I made some divides And just to think that they asked why you even rap Pato, you should tell'em that we are bringin' it back And we do it for the kids on the corner they throwing stones Cause they ain't got shit to do when they are sittin' at home And everybody need a voice they only doing it because Then you might listen and notice where these kids are from (Adam Tensta is from the) Slap Squad III by MacStyleZ Just went boss mode with that flame kid Slap squad finna bang b*tch Too many cats all purrin that lame sh*t Ain't speakin my language Always to hard, never f*ck around Every time I hit the booth man I burn it down So many joints stay lit it's an inferno now Me and Dex got together just to blaze the town Ground breakers, head bangers Rang the alarm, the cops gon hate us Hit em with the yuckie, try to get famous Blow they damn minds, then remind em I'm the greatest Black out, nah snap out Go ahead and throw ya goddamn back out Lemme see ya get wild for the kings right now Blow a lil somethin in the air right now Girl Scout in my grinder, Bombay in my cup Drop this bass bomb like Taliban, the whole dance floor got fucked Fitted pulled low with the black vans on HUF shirt green like the puff I'm on This shit go hard so the pit be strong Rage or die, what the fuck y'all want Can't stop, we won't stop Put it to ya chest like a buckshot Take a look at my eyes they bloodshot Like KDot said, "bitch fuck thots" Get Stupid, now lose control Break ya neck motha fucka, that's the goal Heart and soul til ya body can't go Give it all ya got, slap squad let's go Yeah I'm a devil I'm hell raised, but I'm level With the speakers up and that bass loud Till I bleed out with that treble We'll make it loud If you show us what we're workin' with Then we'll take the crowd And make 'em open up a circle pit Slap Squad IV by MacStyleZ OK, I'm feeling retro like bringing it back (rewind) You heard an echo that's me bringing it back (no lying) I'm finna let ya know what I'm a hit you with Get ready pull them switches no wishes go no confetti bitches Just bring ya a game I'm a bring my game strong Blow on the cassette let motherf*ckers know the (----- --) They can't grasp the talent, the energy Cause they're whack, they get gasp in a flash immediately See, me. I will last forever, they'll be last forever Yeah they wrap like folding sweaters Your boy not playing I'm planning on staying ranked MVP player you playing without a chance (Pato Pooh is from the) (Tensta) If you wanna bring it home to the blue line Then you know that it's either or We got the projects on out shoulders Like we carrying hood like the shaft on the wheels of a car Get it... 163 I'm a representer On my 26th and I'm only getting better While you were joking round like you was Heath Ledger I was in the cut under my umbrella I made it poor that's a double meaning you listenin' Meaning my songs and pockets I made some divides And just to think that they asked why you even rap Pato, you should tell'em that we are bringin' it back And we do it for the kids on the corner they throwing stones Cause they ain't got shit to do when they are sittin' at home And everybody need a voice they only doing it because Then you might listen and notice where these kids are from (Adam Tensta is from the) Slap Squad V by MacStyleZ Yo, yo, listen Us man are on a roadblock ting You man are on a donut ting You man are on a hopeless beat down and broke down and no luck ting Us man are on dabs of the wax You man are on a roll up ting Us man are on a hold up wait stop - man are on a hold up thing Big shout to the fans all over the world yo we'll get another show booked in We got the game sewn up What how I roll up Smoking a grown up ting - Granddaddy purple Somebody tell that man that he murked you You need a plan to defer too I'm the man to refer to, driving a German whip like Angela Merkel show up show up show up show up triggered Slap Squad VI by MacStyleZ and JonathanGD Ya! I heard are people talking insane shit. I need a doctor in medicine in the neck brace. We in the party. We turned up get in wrecked list. Oh, my fucking headbang! Is break your fucking neck, bitch. Ya! I heard are people talking insane shit. (Ya!) I need a doctor in medicine in the neck brace. (Ya!) We in the party. We turned up get in wrecked list. I'M A FUCKING HEADBANG! IS BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK, BITCH! Ya! BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK, BITCH! Ya! I'm a motherfucking Rail Breaker... Rail Breaker Breaker Brake BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK, BITCH! Ya! BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK, BITCH! Ya! I'm a motherfucking Rail Breaker. Slap Squad VII by McStyleZ and JonathanGD